


Kitchen smut

by Fanficloversince93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficloversince93/pseuds/Fanficloversince93
Summary: You prepared a little surprise for your love, while cooking





	Kitchen smut

Imagine how he would come home and see you cooking in his favorite dress. Imagine how he would gasp when he enters the kitchen and would stand there a couple of seconds, just staring at you. You would put on the fire so your dinner can cook.

He would stand behind you, taking your shoulder and give you a kiss on your cheek. 'Are we going somewhere, love?' He whispers in your ear, gasping. You feel something in your back growing. Playfull you just take a spoon out of a drawer and hold your attention on your dinner. He would put out the fire and turn you around, so you could face him. Imagine the look on his face while he looks you in the eyes and take your head in both hands, to kiss you on your lips. First soflty, but when he grabs your hair and pull your head a little bit back, it becomes a bit rougher. He would take you with him to a wall and push you against it. So you have no way to go. He would lower the upper of your dress, so one shoulder is naked. While he hold your head at his place, he would lower his kisses to you shoulder, to use his tongue to go back up, untill underneath your ear. Suddenly he would bite the soft part of your ear. Good that you didn't put some earrings on.

He would grab your ass, so he can better rub his hips against you. You feel how it grows in his pants and you moan when you feel the pleasure going through your body. That would make him groan and turn you around, take your both hands with one majestic hand on your back, just to be sure you wouldn't move.  
Not that you would want to, but that's just how he likes it. Knowing he has you under his control. With his free hand he would take one of your breasts and starts playing with it through the cloth of your dress. Your nipples would grow and he would moan soflty in your ear.  
'Tell me who you belong to,' he would say in the moan. And like always, but always with the same love, you would say: 'I belong to you, my dearest Tom,'  
Those words would make him crazy and he would turn you back around so he can kiss you without taking a break.

You would start groaning in his mouth and he would laugh, because he knows you are so easy to take over. He would pull back and take you to the livingroom, to push you with your back in the coach and come sit on you. He would take your both hands again and put them above your head. Realising he has still a tie, he would detach it and use it to bound your hands together. He would pull at it, so you would sit while he is on you. Kissing you again with all the love he can give you.

He would push you away so you lay down under him. He would stare at you, how your dress is already up to your hips, where he can see the little tongue your wearing. He would free himself by taking of his belt and open his pants. He would lower his pants a little, not yet his underwear. But it's enough to make your head spine when you see how it has grown downthere.

He would lay himself on you and rub his whole body againdt yours. He would especially rubs his hips against yours, and the pleasure would take over your body. You bite your lip, so you wouldn't make to much sounds, but he would take your lip and put his tongue in your mouth. While he lowers again to your shoulder, he will replace his tongue by one of his long fingers and toy with your tongue, knowing that it's one of your sensitive place. He would bite you in the neck. You want to grab his hair, but the moment you move your arms he would stop and put them back where they belong: above your head. He would look at you with his all so famous misschievious smile and pick you upp in his arms, to go to your bedroom.

There he would tie you up to the bed and he would stand next to the bed, watching how you twist under his look. Imagine the look when he would undo the buttons of his shirt, not looking away from you and you would watch how his naked body would get free from the layers that hides it. He would bite his underlips, using his tongue to make it wet. You know what that tongue can do to you and that idea makes you squirm. When he is fully undressed he would take his own cock in his hands. His majestic big hands would rub it and you try to reach him.  
'No love, you stay where you are,' with his misschievious look. And he would crawl over you, so he can look down on you. Your hips would rise, hoping they could touch the one thing that they desire. He would look down at your hips and would smile so naughty that it makes your head go crazy: 'please, I want you,' you whispers disoures. He would laugh and kiss you, holding his hips far from yours. 'You want me?' He whispers in your mouth. You nod, not able to say another word. You just want this man, you want to feel him on the inside.

Suddenly he push aside your tongue so your free and he push himself in you. Imagine how you both would moan so loud with that first movement. He would look at you for some seconds, not moving, holding himself up with his elbows. While he starts kissing you he would move in and out you. Your hips starts shaking everytime he enters you hard and goes back slowly. His moaning would follows his movement and he would go faster and faster untill he explodes with one last hard moan and would let himself fall on you. There you would lie a couple of minutes, taking your breath and he would still move some moments, to be sure you have everything of his inside you. He would bite you in the neck and laugh when you shakes under the feeling of his teeth.  
'My sweet girl,' he would say while his bites you in your ear.


End file.
